Desenterrando El Pasado
by Akadiane
Summary: Bardock viaja de nuevo en el tiempo y el espacio para buscar a su hijo en el planeta tierra. Lo que no sabe es que se encontrará con su nieto Goten quien lo ayudara, sin saberlo, a reconstruir aquella parte de la historia que nunca supo. Fic Reto para el "Budoten no fanfiction" realizado por la pagina de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball "


**Aviso:****Dragon Ball y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia si es solo mia XD.**

**Desenterrando el pasado**

Todo era Silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba alrededor eran algunos movimientos de la brisa que pasaba de forma perezosa acariciándole la piel y refrescando un poco el sudor de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como se movían algunos animalillos, tal vez en busca de refugio para la noche que se acercaba y el cielo del planeta plant cambiaba de su tono rojizo a uno más lúgubre. Aquella brisa lo distrajo de las flexiones que hacía de manera concentrada y automática e hizo que su mente viajara a otro lado, un lugar que existía, de hecho era ese mismo lugar donde se encontraba ahora, pero con otro nombre y eso, pensar en eso, le molestaba de sobremanera. A pesar de no tener un por que, una razón por la cual entrenar, Bardock continuaba su rutina de entrenamiento día tras día. Era la única cosa que lo ayudaba, no solo a incrementar su fuerza, sino a dejar de pensar. Había decidido hace un tiempo dejar de hacerlo, y no atormentarse más con recuerdos que no solo eran dolorosos sino muy frustrantes. Pensar era la última cosa que quería hacer. Pero en algunas ocasiones por mas flexiones, patadas o puños hiciera, no podía controlar su mente y está, como si fuera un ser totalmente independiente, no lo dejaba tranquilo. Pensar lo llevaba al mundo de lo lógico, de lo real y él ya ni siquiera sabía que era un sueño o si el sueño era la realidad que vivía a diario. Todo era tan extraño, tan desquiciado, que prefería no pensar, pero él no pensaba, los recuerdos e ideas llegaban solos y eso lo atormentaba cada vez más.

Desde que había derrotado a Chilled , había recuperado gran parte de su orgullo de guerrero, las ganas de pelear se habían intensificado gracias a todo lo ocurrido. ¿Qué había sido exactamente? No encontraba respuesta para aquella transformación tan poderosa que había alcanzado, no sabía que le había ocurrido. ¿por qué nunca había pasado antes? ¿Por qué justo ahora cuando ya nada valía la pena?, Indudablemente se sentía poderoso, indestructible, casi un dios en ese extraño planeta de seres tan indefensos, pero eso y nada era lo mismo; el eterno recuerdo de su raza extinta en un futuro, que ni siquiera sabía si era tal cosa o eran delirios suyos, las dudas sobre sí mismo, sobre su realidad, sobre sus recuerdos. A veces pensaba que la supernova de Freezer en realidad si lo había alcanzado y había terminado en una especie de _más allá _extraño ¿Esto pasaba cuando un ser muere? Si eso fuera así ¿Por qué no veía a ninguno como él? ¿Por qué nadie conocido? ¿Por qué no estaba Gine con él?... Gine…tal vez una de las razones más poderosas para ocupar su mente en otra cosa era ella. Se enfurecía cada vez que se imaginaba como habría sido su fin, sin él a su lado aunque sea para despedirse. Es cierto que él no era el más efusivo, eso se consideraba debilidad en su raza, pero en el fondo él sabía que la quería, había sido su compañera y la única en mostrarle que la vida tenía un sentido diferente al de solo pelear, volverse más fuerte, reproducirse y repetir el ciclo hasta morir. La amaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, pero ella lo sabía, o eso esperaba.

Que melancolía lo invadía cuando pensaba en ella, en la madre de sus hijos…. Sus hijos….. ¿Cuál habrá sido el destino de ambos? ¿Seguirían vivos? Ambos habían tenido la fortuna de salir del planeta antes de que el malvado de Freezer lo destruyera sin compasión, pero que habría pasado con ellos? Que irónico pensar que de todos los habitantes del planeta Vegetasei, sus únicos dos hijos hubieran podido sobrevivir, o por lo menos uno de ellos. De Raditz lo dudaba, el hecho de ser solo un niño perteneciente a la tropa del ejercito real como acompañante del príncipe Vegeta, lo habría hecho un blanco muy fácil para freezer y sus hombres, si este tenía como objetivo el de eliminar a todos los saiyajins, cosa que tampoco dudaba.

_Kakaroto…_Pensó el guerrero mirando hacia el cielo cada vez menos cobrizo, con una mirada que se debatía entre la nostalgia y la indiferencia. Bardock sabía que de sus dos hijos, el que tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir era su hijo menor, aquel que tuvo como destino la tierra, un planeta que prácticamente no valía nada para Freezer y lo bastante lejano como para que se tomaran el trabajo de buscar a un saiyajin de clase baja. El viento que lo golpeaba se hacía cada más fuerte al igual que sus recuerdos golpeaban su confundida mente.

Por fin se rindió ante sí mismo y se sentó en una roca cercana para atisbar el firmamento con mucho más detenimiento, como buscando algo entre las nubes deformes de aquel planeta, el que sería su hogar. Era su hogar, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora, era diferente…. Quien sabe cuántos años había retrocedido en el tiempo, debieron ser muchos contando que ni siquiera el planeta tenía el nombre que él conocía…. ¿cuantos siglos habían pasado? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Nada podría saber él, que había perdido la conciencia y lo último que recordaba eran las imágenes borrosas de una premonición que tal vez nunca sabría si se habría cumplido o no. De nuevo repaso los hechos, una y otra vez en su cabeza, todo lo sucedido ese día fatal, la última vez que vio a su mujer, a sus hijos, a sus compañeros, al cielo de vegetasei, tan igual y tan diferente al que tenía al frente..… la melancolía lo inundo por completo y solo pudo cerrar los ojos confundido y perdido en él mismo.

— Señor Bardock? — Dijo nervioso el pequeño niño de raza desconocida — Le traje un poco de comida, espero le guste.

El saiyan solo se limitó a abrir los ojos y precipito sus ojos hacia donde provenía la voz con un gesto de seriedad muy propio de él.

— No deberías estar aquí Berry, ya va a anochecer y tu padre te espera en casa — dijo el guerrero calmadamente mientras se incorporaba de su lugar pero sin voltear hacia el pequeño.

— Lo sé, Sr. Bardock, pero estaba pensando en que debía de tener hambre y por eso vine. Desde que esos hombres malos se marcharon usted no ha regresado al poblado y…..todos preguntan por usted, por nuestro salvador! — dijo Berry, escapándosele un poco de emoción reprimida en la última frase.

Bardock frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar esto. Salvador no era el termino que se merecía, no se consideraba digno de tal mérito. Era cierto que su fuerza y su condición de guerrero había cambiado al expulsar todo aquel poder que aún no lograba entender, verse rodeado de aquella aura dorada y sentir ese increíble poder era algo indescriptible y demasiado confuso para procesarlo en tan solo unos días. Necesitaba del exilio para poder procesar todo lo que le había ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo tan corto. Era demasiado inclusive para el más fuerte de los hombres.

— Ya te dije que no soy ningún salvador, así que vete para tu casa. Agradezco los alimentos y la medicina que tu padre ha mandado, pero por ahora quiero estar solo, ¿comprendes eso? No quiero verte más por aquí. — Bardock se dirigió al niño y este brinco un tanto por la dureza del tono, aunque algo era cierto, ya no sonaba tan rudo como al principio.

Berry acentuó con la cabeza y pese a que sentía un poco de miedo por lo que iba a decir a continuación, el pequeño tomo valor y lo dijo sin más. — Esta bien, entiendo Sr. Bardock, me iré pero no sin antes darle un mensaje muy importante.

El hombre, quien se había sentado en el suelo y tomaba un poco de agua de la canasta que Berry había llevado para él, lo miro directamente por primera vez haciendo que el niño se arrepintiera por un segundo por su insistencia. — ¿De qué hablas Berry? — dijo Bardock seguido de un trago largo de agua. Estaba sediento y agradecía, aunque no demostrara demasiado, aquella agua y las frutas, panes y verduras que había en ella. Como extrañaba un buen filete de animal cocido.

— ehh.. bueno.. es que los habitantes del poblado quieren darle algo a cambio por haber salvado sus vidas y la mía y la de mi padre — dijo el pequeño Berry mirando sus pies un tanto asustado por la reacción de Bardock. Esta vez el guerrero tardó en responder.

— ¿Darme algo? ¿Que podrían darme fuera de alimento y medicina? La verdad dudo que tengan algo más para ofrecerme — finalizó el saiyan dándole un mordisco a una manzana. Berry se sintió un poco mal porque sabía que en parte era cierto lo que decía, pero el recuerdo de su padre asegurando que había algo especial para el guerrero salvador le devolvió la esperanza al pequeño. — Sr. Bardock! Si creo que exista algo que podamos darle! Mi padre no me dijo exactamente de qué se trataba pero sé que es algo especial, por favor Sr. Bardock venga conmigo, no rechace nuestros agradecimientos, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que ha salvado nuestra planeta? Le debemos la vida y por ello debe ser recompensado — dijo finalmente Berry con emoción en sus palabras y muy seguro de lo que decía.

El guerrero, que ya iba por su cuarta manzana para ese entonces, lo miro un tanto sorprendido. Si bien el chico era tímido, este se volvía un manojo de nervios cuando Bardock usaba su tono autoritario con él, pero esta vez en cambio Berry, el pequeño, no solo no lucia nervioso sino todo lo contrario y eso llamo poderosamente la atención del saiyajin. ¿Había algo en realidad que pudieran brindarle aquellos aldeanos débiles e indefensos? Algo que en realidad le fuera de utilidad? Bardock de nuevo se había sumergido en sus pensamientos. Un ápice de esperanza se asomó en un rincón de su mente cuando pensó en la posibilidad de hacer realidad algo que tenía en su cabeza cada vez que entraba en ese estado taciturno; pero no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, era un hombre aterrizado que no se iba con rodeos y detestaba las cosas irrealizables y en ese punto, donde dudaba de todo y de todos, donde nada parecía ya real, era muy difícil creer en aquello. ¿O no? La esperanza de volver a su realidad, su tiempo, a su planeta….a ese mismo planeta Plant pero con el nombre que su raza le había dado siglos después, Vegetasei… como anhelaba su hogar en ese momento y en el fondo de su corazón, a su familia.

— ¿Me acompañará? —Preguntó con verdadera ilusión el niño. El interrogante sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos al guerrero; aun cuando no sabía porque razón, una gran parte de él quería aceptar y acompañarlo. El pequeño le inspiraba confianza, al igual que su padre Ipana, quien lo había curado, no podía desmerecer eso por más orgulloso que quisiera parecer. Además, Berry inconscientemente le recordaba a sus dos hijos, los dos hijos que hubiera querido ver convertidos en todos unos guerreros saiyajin de los cuales sentirse muy orgulloso y que no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de ver. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, en el fondo sentía una punzada de melancolía por ello. Precisamente esta punzada en su pecho fue la pequeña motivación que necesitó Bardock para aceptar la propuesta de Berry.

— Esta bien, te acompañaré, pero solo quiero tratar con tu Padre, ¿entendido? No quiero a nadie más cerca. Los ojos de Berry brillaron y saltaron aún más de lo que estaban de por sí, y con una sonrisa de par en par decorando su rostro y sin decir nada más, recogió la canasta ya vacía y se encamino junto con el guerrero a la casa de su padre.

* * *

_Solo un día Bardock, solo uno y tendrás que regresar al cuerpo presente o cumplir el destino que para ti estaba marcado_

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los rayos de un sol muy potente pegándole directo a los ojos, tuvo que poner la mano para evitar el fastidioso reflejo y aunque sentía su cuerpo pesado, se movió para huir del astro rey. Se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado y cerro de nuevo los ojos al sentirse muy mareado _¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Cómo terminé aquí? _Se repetía en la mente del guerrero tratando de calmar un poco el malestar y entender donde se encontraba. Nada conocido hasta el momento para él; todo era muy verde, con mucha vegetación y un cielo muy azul, además del fastidioso sol tan brillante. _¿Qué parte del planeta es este? ¿Dónde carajos estoy? _le hablaba con su mente a la nada mientras miraba el árbol en el cual termino recostado, era grande y frondoso aunque tenía un curioso agujero en la mitad. Lo miró con un ápice de curiosidad y luego sus sentidos se alertaron al escuchar un ruido.

— mmmm que ricas están estas manzanas! ¿No crees ardillita? – dijo una voz infantil muy alegre.

De inmediato Bardock se tensó y con cautela se escondió detrás del árbol y oculto su energía. No sabía que podía ser aquella voz, de haber sido Berry lo hubiera reconocido, pero esa voz era diferente, era un niño igual pero no como el pequeño alien azul del planeta Plant.

— Seguro le van a gustar mucho a mi mamá, a mi papá y a mi hermano, a él sí que le encantan las manzanas! Tal vez hasta mamá haga un pastel! ¿Te imaginas ardilla? No te preocupes que yo te traeré pastel a ti y a tu familia. Vamos! Ayúdame a recoger algunas. — dijo el menor de la familia Son con una risita atragantada y contagiosa.

El guerrero, que se encontraba escondido y muy confundido se había quedado estático. Era un niño sin lugar a dudas lo que escuchaba aproximarse y era el colmo de los colmos que él, un guerrero saiyajin, estuviera escondido de un niño ¿_Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Cómo es posible que me esté escondiendo de un mocoso?_ Su orgullo, o lo que quedaba de él, se estaba haciendo trizas, ya nada tenía sentido. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Trató de pensar, pero los pasos de Goten y su voz lo distraían, quería asomarse y ver quien era, pero antes quería saber dónde estaba. No quería más pasos en falso, ya había sido suficiente con todo lo que le había sucedido desde que se enfrentó a aquel alienígena en el planeta Kanassan, ya no sabía si vivía o estaba muerto o si tal vez este era el famoso infierno que del que había escuchado tiempo atrás y en el cual nunca había creído. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más cercanos y la dulce voz retumbaba en sus odios. Demasiado dulce para su gusto. Bardock no aguanto más, necesitaba saber dónde estaba y tal vez el dueño de esa voz era el único que podría ayudarlo. Discretamente y con sigilo asomo su cabeza por uno de los lados del árbol. Lo que vió lo dejo en shock.

_Por qué nos has salvado y lo mereces, guerrero. Te daremos aquello que más desea tu corazón._

Bardock trago saliva y sus pupilas incrédulas se negaban a aceptar lo que veían. El parecido era increíble! _Kakaroto_ ….Era él, seguro que era él, no podía ser otro más que su hijo el que se encontraba en aquel claro del bosque, recogiendo manzanas, hablando con los animales y cantando con esa dulce y empalagosa voz. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y otro en el pecho_. ¿Qué carajos…?_ Recordó las borrosas alucinaciones, sin duda era él, la misma vestimenta, el reflejo de él mismo en otro cuerpo con otra edad. _8 años tal vez?_ Sacudió su cabeza como si con ello lograra las respuestas que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué veía a su hijo si este se encontraba en un planeta llamado tierra..? Entonces recordó. ¿_Estoy en la tierra? No puedo creer que aquellos ancianos débiles tuvieran razón. _El guerrero se miró las palmas de las manos, como incrédulo aún de que estuviera justo allí. Berry lo había llevado con los ancianos más sabios de su poblado y estos en consenso habían acordado usar el único poder que tenían para ayudarlo, le cumplirían un deseo, pero no cualquiera, uno que fuera posible y después de eso tal vez, encontraría la paz que necesitaba su abatido ser. Mientras recordaba aquello miro al niño, tan parecido a el mismo…. Que debía hacer?

_Pero recuerda Joven Bardock! Nadie debe saber de tu existencia en ese plano. La anti naturaleza de este acto es tal, que el castigo es terrible para quien se atreva a llevarlo a cabo. Si lo haces dejarías de existir y la eternidad es el único camino que te espera._

La voz del anciano del planeta Plant retumbó en la cabeza de Bardock. Si eso era cierto, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que observar a quien creía como hijo suyo. Una parte de él se resigno, en realidad quería interrogarlo, saber cómo era su vida allí y si por lo menos sabía que no pertenecía a ese planeta. Lo reparó buscando rastros que le dieran algún indicio de algo extraño pero no encontró nada, fuera de su tono gentil en demasía, que de seguro había heredado de Gine, y de sus maneras tiernas e inocentes, no parecía saiyajin, de hecho de no ser por la cola…. La cola! _¿Dónde carajos esta su cola? ¿Acaso lo habrían amputado? _Una mueca entre rabia e indignación se asomaba en su rostro. El único saiyajin de ese planeta y quien sabe, del universo entero y no tenía su cola, era demasiado para su orgullo de guerrero. Se sintió con unas ganas increíbles de salir y reprender al muchacho, decirle quien era y que su deber era el de honrar a su raza; decirle que era su padre y debía obedecerlo y sobre todo….sobre todo y tal vez se permitiera tocarlo, poner una mano en su hombro, y sentirlo como nunca pudo hacerlo en Vegetasei.

— ¿Quien anda allí? — Dijo de pronto la infantil voz mientras buscaba con la mirada el ruido que había llamado su atención. —Sal de ahí y muéstrate! — exclamó un Goten muy convencido de que el ruido que había escuchado era de un alguien y no un algo.

Bardock maldijo por lo bajo al notar que en medio de sus cavilaciones, no se había dado cuenta cuando crujió sin querer parte de la corteza del árbol en la que se apoyaba. Esperó y se concentró lo suficiente para no ser descubierto.

— Anda! Sal de ahí y deja de observarme como lo has estado haciendo! Si lo que quieres son mis manzanas, no tengo problema con compartir algunas contigo — Dijo el pequeño saiyan sonando un tanto más afable que antes.

Bardock se contrarió ante este llamado. Esperaba otra cosa, menos esa cordial invitación. Ese niño definitivamente no parecía de raza saiyajin, estaba muy lejos de serlo y se decepciono un tanto por eso, se había hecho muchas esperanzas pensando en todas las posibilidades de haber tenido a su hijo en frente, de todo lo que le diría y todo lo que haría para enseñarle acerca de su origen. Quería estar orgulloso de su hijo, del único que creía vivo. Necesitaba eso para sentir que no había fallado del todo y su mera existencia no había sido tan efímera en el tiempo. Solo con eso se daría por satisfecho. Ya no le importaba su vida, no tenía por qué vivir; ni su planeta, ni su gente lo aguardaban, había fallado al tratar de defenderlos y el destino había sido aún más cruel con él, permitiéndole vivir después de todo para vivir en la deshonra del deber no cumplido. Apretó los puños con fuerza y recordando muy claramente las advertencias del anciano de Plant, Bardock decidió salir y arriesgar lo poco que le quedaba.

De repente se dejó descubrir, y con un gesto serio camino lentamente hacia el claro donde se encontraba el niño. Goten al verlo, soltó todas las manzanas y apretó un tanto el ceño al ver la apariencia tan poco amigable del desconocido. Ya estaba su cuerpo tomando la posición de defensa cuando pudo verle la cara con claridad y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Iba a decir algo, pero Bardock lo interrumpió.

— No quiero eso que tu llamas manzanas, solo quiero que me digas tu nombre — respondió por fin Bardock.

— Me llamo.. me llamo Goten, y tú, tu eres igual a…

— shhhh— Hizo callar al más joven — ¿Hay alguien más cerca?— Dijo el guerrero afinando el oído.

— ¿Alguien más? No creo, pero.. Oye! Yo te dije mi nombre y tú no me has dicho el tuyo! Y para que quieres saber cómo me llamo? ¿Y por qué eres tan parecido a …

— ¿A ti? — le interrumpió la retahíla de preguntas, conteniéndose para no hacerlo callar. Bardock se inclinó y apoyo en una de sus rodillas para estar a la altura del niño — Por lo que veo, hay mucho que debes saber… empezando por tu nombre, kakaroto. —finalizo el hombre mirando directamente al niño a los ojos.

— ¿Kararoto? — Le pregunto el semi saiyan con extrañeza. Ya te dije que ni nombre es Goten! No kakaroto! Espera… ¿Kakaroto dijiste? — se quedó pensativo el pequeño. _¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? Kakaroto… Kakaroto.. Kaka…_ — Tú debes ser amigo del papá de Trunks! Solo a él le he escuchado decir ese nombre — exclamó Goten como un descubrimiento.

Bardock quedo perplejo. — ¿Quien es Trunks? ¡Explicate! — exigió el mayor.

— Pues Trunks! Mi amigo! El hijo del Sr. Vegeta — Soltó con naturalidad el niño.

Ve..vegeta?! No podía ser!¿ Kakaroto se había encontrado con el príncipe y al parecer se conocían? Que confuso resultaba todo para Bardock, que había quedado de una sola pieza de tan solo escuchar el nombre del príncipe de los saiyajins.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó Goten

— ¿Dices que eres amigo del hijo de Vegeta? — contestó Bardock con otra pregunta.

— Si, eso dije, ¿Por qué? ¿Conoces al sr. Vegeta?

Bardock se había quedado pensando en eso último. La nueva información viajaba a través de su mente tan rápido como podía procesarla pero por más que le tratara de encontrar el sentido, no podía. Todo era demasiado confuso. Era cierto que el príncipe era mayor que kakaroto, pero no más de unos cuantos años, no tanto como para que el primero tuviera hijos y el segundo siguiera siendo niño de no más de 10 años. La Cabeza le empezaba a doler.

— Dime una cosa kakaro.. digo…niño, con quien vives? — hablo en tono cansino el guerrero.

— Bueno… vivo aquí cerca, con mi Mamá y mi hermano ahhhh y mi papá! Había olvidado a mi papá jejejee — Contestó el pequeño con su mano rascando su nuca y sonriendo — Creo que aún no me acostumbro del todo a que este con nosotros, es raro, me gusta mucho estar con él y entrenar y que me enseñe todo lo que sabe, él es muy fuerte! El más fuerte del universo! — dijo el pequeño Goten con mucha emoción, sobre todo en la última parte.

_¿Así que tiene un padre aquí en la tierra? _Una pizca de celos se dejó ver en su corazón. ¿Cuánto no habría deseado él entrenar a su propio hijo y enseñarle lo que sabe? Enseñarle su deber como guerrero, su deber como saiyajin, pero no tuvo la oportunidad y ahora era otro el que ganaba su admiración. Tal vez aquel terrícola que había tomado como padre era un debilucho y él nunca sacaría su verdadero poder por estar viviendo de aquella manera. Iba a decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua al recordar las condiciones de su estadía.

_Guerrero, nada puedes hacer por cambiar la historia; asi debe ser y así será. El pasado es pasado y el futuro es futuro, el futuro puede visitar al pasado, mas no el pasado al futuro ya que el pasado es como la planta que tuvo su ciclo y murió. Ya no debe estar allí, ya no pertenece a ese plano. Si tú haces lo mismo, entonces serás como la planta que al no estar donde pertenece desaparece irremediablemente._

_No puedo hacer nada entonces, _se dijo Bardock para sí. Que terrible destino le había tocado y más terrible aun tener que aguantar como el mismo se encarga de mostrarle lo que no tiene y nunca tendrá. Su ciclo había pasado y ahora tendría que ver como su única esperanza, su hijo, iba a ser criado como un terrícola más y tal vez, su raza, todo su linaje, así fuera de la casta más baja, se iba a perder en el tiempo y en el espacio. Todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano. Hasta conseguir esa nueva transformación había sido tiempo perdido, si ni siquiera pudo impedir la destrucción de su planeta.

_Tu deseo, guerrero, no puede estar guiado con los ojos de la venganza o la ira, debe ser algo que quieras en realidad._

Bardock no había pronunciado nada más. Absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos suspiro de forma inaudible y dejó escapar toda aquella melancolía que tenía en el pecho. Goten seguía hablando, pero Bardock no lo estaba escuchando en realidad. Hasta que una pregunta del niño acaparó su atención.

— ¿Es cierto o no?, Señor! Le estoy preguntando! — reclamó el niño. Bardock lo miro con verdadera confusión al no saber qué era lo que le preguntaba.

— ¿Que cosa? —Respondió con seriedad Bardock

— Que usted debe ser fuerte también o eso parece; por eso es que es amigo del Sr. Vegeta ¿cierto? usted se parece mucho a mi papá! — Dijo el pequeño muy convencido de sus palabras. — Parece que fuera un saiy… — y el pequeño se tapó la boca como quien dice una mala palabra.

— ¿Que dijiste? — Replico Bardock —Dijiste que parezco… ¿un saiya..jin? Eso ibas a decir ¿verdad? — Y los ojos negros del guerrero parecieron iluminarse y ahora se posaban fijamente en Goten.

— Ehh… — El niño se había quedado sin palabras. _Cielos! Goten sí que eres tonto! Como puedes decirle eso a un completo desconocido?_ Pensaba él casi escuchando la voz de Trunks reprendiéndolo, como de costumbre, en vez de la suya propia.

— Creo que es mejor que me vaya Señor, me están esperando en mi casa — Y se dispuso a recoger las manzanas del suelo.

— Espera! No te muevas! Ya dijiste lo que dijiste! Ahora quiero saber cómo sabes que soy un saijayin. —Exclamo Bardock en un tono autoritario.

El pequeño se quedó quieto y mientras miraba al hombre podía jurar que veía en él , el mismo semblante que había visto en su padre cuando peleaba contra majin buu. Ahora su parecido era demasiado. Bajo un poco su mirada tratando de huir del juicio de los ojos de Bardock y lo que encontraría lo dejaría atónito.

— ¡Eso! ¡¿Es una cola?! — Dijo el niño señalando la cintura de su interlocutor.

— Veo que si sabes… si es una cola, una cola saiyajin — Dijo Bardock como presintiendo el descubrimiento de algo que había buscado cuando pidió ir con su hijo, solo para saber si sus premoniciones habían sido una realidad.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nunca había visto una de verdad! —Dijo el pequeño lleno de emoción y olvidando el momento de prudencia que había tenido hacia unos momentos. — En serio, eres un saiyajin! Como el sr. Vegeta! Como mi papá! Ohhh cuando le cuente a Trunks no me lo creerá! Siempre quisimos tener una! — y sus ojitos brillaban más y más.

Algo hizo Click en la cabeza de Bardock. — Entonces… tú también eres un saiyajin? — Pregunto lo obvio solo por saber la respuesta del más pequeño.

— Si! Trunks y yo lo somos! Aunque no nacimos con cola como mi hermano Gohan, pero mi Papá si tenía una! — dijo todavía emocionado el niño.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué es todo esto? _Bardock solo pudo apretarse un poco el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Parecía que cada vez que intentaba entender por fin, nueva información sin aparente explicación llegaba para derrumbar la pirámide de conclusiones y suposiciones que había hecho. _Si este niño no es Kakaroto, como efectivamente parece y es un saiyajin, ¿Quien es su padre entonces? Y si no es Kakaroto ¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí? _La información volaba en la mente de Bardock. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba saber quién era el padre de ese niño_. Acaso..? _De nuevo ese click en su cabeza.

— Dime una cosa…El nombre de tu padre es Kakaroto? — Pregunto con esperanza el saiyan mayor.

— Bueno.. el nombre de mi padre es Goku — Dijo el niño.

Y al escuchar esto Bardock dejó morir toda esperanza de aquel hombre fuera su hijo.

— Pero ahora que lo pienso…. Creo que por alguna razón que no se, el papá de Trunks, El Sr. Vegeta, llama a mi papá así, Kakaroto — completó la idea el pequeño con un dedo en su barbilla.

El Corazón y la mente de Bardock dieron un vuelco. Miro detenidamente al niño tan parecido a él, y su asombro era total. Ese nunca había sido su hijo, en cambio había sido su nieto…Su nieto! Que pesada sonaba esa palabra en la cabeza del guerrero, ahora todo cobraba sentido! Su nieto, se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente.

— Bueno señor saiyajin, Usted me ha hecho muchas preguntas, pero ni siquiera me ha dicho como se llama, no cree que eso es injusto? Tampoco sé de donde viene — Reclamó el ahora reconocido nieto de Bardock.

—¿Cómo?— contesto de forma serena el guerrero.

— ¿Que de dónde vienes? ¿Eres un saiyajin malo? Mi hermano me contó que hace muchos años, cuando él era pequeño vinieron unos saiyajins muy malos a la tierra, uno de ellos era hermano de mi papá y otro era el Sr. Vegeta, pero el ya no es malo. — dijo el pequeño Goten mientras se sentaba en el prado y cogía una manzana.

_Raditz… _pensó el saiyan de más edad mientras le copiaba el gesto al menor.

— Y… que pasó con el hermano de tu papá? También se volvió bueno como Vegeta? – Dijo Bardock y no creyendo en lo que estaba diciendo respecto a Vegeta.

— No, mi papá tuvo que enfrentarlo y murió, como le dije mi papá siempre ha sido el más fuerte del universo! No solo derroto a los saiyajins malos sino a un tal Freezer que se había encargado de exterminar el planeta de donde provienen los saiyajins, era un ser malvado! Pero mi papá le dio su merecido al transformarse en super saiyajin! Él fue el primero que lo logró! ¿Sabias? ¿Tú también puedes convertirte? — preguntaba insistente el niño.

Tanta información de golpe, toda una vida, la vida de su hijo contada por su nieto. Una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones se habían apoderado de Bardock. Por un lado se sentía abatido por la muerte de su primogénito, y sobre todo al saber que había sido su propio hermano el causante de aquello; por otro lado sintió una satisfacción enorme al saber que sus premoniciones habían sido ciertas…. Su hijo había vengado a la raza saiyajin, todo lo que él quiso hacer y no pudo lo había hecho su hijo! Que orgulloso se sentía… que orgullosa se debió de haber sentido su madre. Sintió el nudo incomodo del llanto en la garganta, ahogándolo, pero no quería ni debía mostrar debilidad ante su nieto, así este no supiera que él, Bardock, era su abuelo. Abuelo…. Que palabra tan grande, tan ajena y a la vez tan reconfortante. Escasamente los de su raza habían conocido a sus padres, mucho menos sabrían quiénes eran sus antepasados, que privilegiado se sentía ahora.

— ¿Puedes? — Una nueva pregunta del niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, otra vez.

— ¿Que cosa? — pregunto el confundido guerrero.

—Convertirte en supersaiyajin! — exclamó Goten con la emoción en la voz.

— ¿Te refieres a volverse un guerrero dorado? — Preguntó Bardock claramente sorprendido. Hasta el momento todo había sido una sorpresa tras otra, pero no imaginaba que el pequeño supiera de aquella transformación tan nueva para él.

— Si, si puedo — Respondió calmadamente y con un dejo de orgullo en la voz. — Tu… ¿puedes? — preguntó un tanto escéptico viendo la apariencia tranquila y tan carente de fuerza de su nieto.

— Por supuesto que si! Todos podemos! Mi Papá, mi hermano Gohan, Trunks, El Sr. Vegeta y yo. Aunque el papá de Trunks y mi papá tienen un poder inalcanzable! Nos llevan demasiada ventaja. — Respondió Goten casi quejándose por lo último.

Bardock esta vez enarco las cejas, si bien todo lo que le contaba Goten era muy sorprendente, jamás se hubiese imaginado algo tan increíble! Por un momento dudo de las palabras de Goten, llegando a pensar en la posibilidad de que lo estuviera engañando, pero el niño sonaba muy sincero, demasiado, y además, sabia cosas que un niño normal de su edad ni siquiera imaginaria, a menos que fuera de raza saiyajin. Solo había una cosa que no estaba muy clara para él. De acuerdo a todo lo que le había contado Goten, Bardock sacaba sus propias conclusiones; Kakaroto sin duda había llegado a la tierra y de alguna manera se había adecuado a la vida en ese planeta y por consecuente, había olvidado todo lo que era ser un saiyajin. Luego tal vez Vegeta le explicaría su procedencia, aunque no tenía muy claras las razones por las cuales vegeta había decidido quedarse en ese mundo y más extraño aún había tenido un descendencia. Dudaba de la existencia de alguna saiyajin que pudiera estar con ellos, así que definitivamente habrían tenido que mezclarse con las hembras terrícolas para tal fin. Demasiada información. Demasiada.

— Oye! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y así te presento a mi papá y a mi hermano! Justo es la hora de la cena y yo sé que les encantará conocer otro saiyajin bueno — dijo un sonriente Goten.

_Saiyajin…bueno? _Se preguntó Bardock. ¿Era él un saiyajin bueno? Él que tantos planeta ayudo a destruir, que tantas misiones lidero para acabar razas enteras… su nieto aún así lo consideraba bueno? Ahora el click lo creyó escuchar en su pecho.. cerca de su corazón.

_Guerrero Bardock, por haber salvado nuestras vidas y nuestro planeta, te obsequiamos lo mas preciado que tenemos, el poder de hacer realidad un deseo que inunde tu corazón, un deseo puro impulsado por el amor…Lo tienes muchacho?_

_Deseo estar con mi familia de nuevo, nada mas..._

— Lo siento, pero no puedo… Goten — dijo el guerrero llamando a su nieto por primera vez por su nombre. — Debo volver a donde pertenezco, mi tiempo aquí ha acabado.

—Pero…ahh que injusto! Ahora Trunks no me creerá que estuve hablando con un saiyajin! Y con cola! — exclamo el pequeño Goten.

Antes de irme… quiero que hagas algo por mí — dijo el guerrero mientras se levantaba y miraba al cielo, para luego rebotar su mirada en los ojos de Goten — Quiero que le des un mensaje a tu padre, a Kakaroto…. Quiero que le digas que su padre está muy orgulloso de él— Toma! — le dijo Bardock al pequeño extendiéndole un pañuelo rojo que acababa de desamarrar de su frente —Consérvala como prueba de que estuve aquí, Goten…. Esto tiene un enorme significado para mí, y para ti también asi no lo sepas, así que por favor, consérvalo y nunca olvides la sangre de guerrero saiyajin que corre por tus venas… ¿Entendido? — dirigiendose al pequeño de una manera muy solemne.

Goten, asombrado, agarro el pañuelo rojo y lo miró con curiosidad — Entendido — Le respondió aun mirando el pañuelo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle una última cosa señor? Nunca me dijo su nombre… cuál es su nombre?

— Bardock… mi nombre es Bardock — y el guerrero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

Goten le devolvió la sonrisa con una más efusiva y Bardock se tomó la libertad de agacharse y revolverle un poco el cabello. El niño cerró los ojos y soltó una risita. Cuando ya no lo sintió, abrió los ojos y Bardock ya no estaba, se había esfumado de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— Uh? Bardock?

Solo la brisa le respondió acariciándole el cabello de la misma forma que su abuelo, sin saberlo, lo había hecho.

Goten corrió enérgico a la casa y muy entusiasmado! Había conocido a un saiyajin con cola! Una de verdad! Tantas historias que les había relatado Gohan desenterrando el pasado solo para ellos y ahora por fin él había visto uno de cerca; aunque luego se lamentaría no haber preguntado más cosas y por no haber sido más inteligente al pedir algo más; seguro Trunks lo regañaría, pero no importaba, sentía mucha felicidad como si ese momento compartido con el extraño Bardock hubiese sido una conexión especial, lo sentía en su corazón. ¿_Será por qué nos parecemos_? ¿_A qué se habrá referido con que el padre de mi papá se sentía muy orgulloso de él? Vaya! Tal vez Bardock conoció a mi abuelo! Al papá de mi papá! Ahhh que genial hubiese sido conocer a mi abuelo!_ Pensaba el pequeño mientras en un arranque de emoción no pudo más y se hecho a volar con el pañuelo atado firmemente a la cabeza y desapareciendo rápidamente en el claro cielo azul.

* * *

**N/A: Dios mío! Me sacó canas verdes este fic! Pero bueno, esto fue lo que salió. La idea me llegó de repente después de ver el especial del episodio de Bardock y ver como este se perdía en el horizonte convertido en SJJ y nada más. Siempre quise que de alguna manera el supiera que su hijo y sus nietos lograron lo que él quería y no pudo. ¡Como amé a Bardock por Dios! Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado algo del fic, si es asi pues déjenme saber su opinión por medio de un review, no saben lo feliz que lo ponen a uno los condenados XD. Agradezco a todos los que me dieron animos para no desfallecer sobre todo a Ennio Morricone y Hans Zimmer quienes me acompañaron con su bella música. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima! ^^**

**Akadiane**


End file.
